SEQUEL! JEALOUS?
by Abbey Woo
Summary: Sequel dari Jealous,'Manis? Dia magnae manis? Mengerikan sih iya, ' Batin Kai."Jonginnie Aku tegang nih…Kamu tanggung jawab yah," Bisik Sehun seduktif. rate T nyerempet M. Jangan lupa review loh ya!


**Present by,**

**.**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel! Jealous?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan D.O menenteng laptop ditangannya lalu memasuki kamar Sehun dan Luhan. Terlihat Sehun yang sibuk dengan beberapa kabel juga kamera kecil yang ditaruhnya ditengah dinding. 

Kai menatapnya bingung lalu duduk diatas kasur Sehun, sebenarnya dia ragu untuk melanjutakan ini. 

"Kamu yakin Hun gak bakal ketauan? Aku takut nih," Ujar Kai sambil memperhatikan Sehun yang menyambungkan beberapa kabel ke laptop yang dibawa Kai tadi. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Kai. 

"Tenang saja sayang, Kamu tau kan aku ahli dalam hal seperti ini? Ingat saat Luhan ge dan Xiumin ge bercinta? Tidak ketauan kan?" Sahut Sehun yagn sukses membuat kedua pipi tan Kai memerah, mengingat bagaimana _panasnya_ kegiatan Luhan dan Xiumin. 

"Harusnya Luhan ge dan Yixing ge menyesal ,menjadikanmu adik kesayangannya," Gerutu Kai yang dijawab kekehan Sehun. Ia lalu menarik pinggang Kai untuk duduk dihadapannya. 

"Duhh, kamu harusnya berkaca sayang. Seminggu yang lalu siapa yang menaruh kamera dikamar Chanyeol hyung lalu menonton kegiatan _panasnya _dengan Kyungsoo hyung eumm? Beruntung aku yang memergokimu sayang," Balas Sehun yagn membuat Kai makin salah tingkah , Sehun sesekali menciumi tengkuk Kai yang menguarkan aroma apel. 

Kai menyamankan tubuhnya didalam dekapan Sehun. Sehun memasangkan sebelah earphone ditelinga Kai agar suara dari laptop Kai hanya mereka yang bisa mendengarnya. 

"Oh,lihat! Kris ge merajuk. Tsk , cemburuan sekali," Komentar Kai yang diamini Sehun. 

"Iya, padahal Yixing ge tidak pernah protes Kris ge mau dekat dengan siapapun, masa dengan magnae semanis kita dia juga cemburu," Timpal Sehun yang membuat Kai memutar kedua bola matanya. 

'_Manis? Dia magnae manis? Mengerikan sih iya, ' _Batin Kai. 

"Ya!Ya!Ya! Lihat Sehun-ah! Kris ge memulai aksinya," Seru Kai menunjuk layar laptopnya. 

"Aku lihat sayang, cukup duduk dan nikmati tontonan seru ini," Bisik Sehun menyembunyikan seringai mengerikannya di perpotongan leher Kai. 

"Ukh, aku kasian sama Yixing ge gara-gara keisengan kita dia jadi seperti itu," Kai masih focus melihat Kris yang menindih tubuh Yixing lalu mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. 

**.**

**.**

"_Nghhh… Fan… Ahh," Desah Yixing tertahan._

"_Kamu tau Xing? I miss your scent, your voice, specially your body and your touch," Kris mengelus lembut tubuh Yixing yang polos tak tertutup apapun._

"_Aku juga Kris, Aku merindukan sentuhanmu yang memabukkan," Balas Yixing yang mengelus dada bidang milik Kris._

"_Ahhh…Shhh pelanh Wu,"_

"_I'll be gentle baobei…"_

"_Eummh…Yifanhh…"_

**.**

**.**

Kai dan Sehun menelan saliva mereka susah payah melihat adegan Kris dan Yixing yang lebih _panas_ dari Luhan maupun Chanyeol. 

Sehun perlahan mendekati Kai yang tadi agak menjauh dari tubuhnya lalu membelai wajah Kai yang terlihat manis saat merona merah. 

"Jonginnie~Aku tegang nih…Kamu tanggung jawab yah," Bisik Sehun seduktif ditelinga Kai yang dijawab anggukan dari Kai. Jujur saja mereka sudah seminggu ini tidak berhubungan badan. 

Sehun langsung mencium bibir tebal Kai dengan cepat saat Kai membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Sehun beruntung Kai hanya memakai tanktop hitam yang mempermudah tangan Sehun untuk menjelajah. 

"Eumhhh…Angghhh…" Desahan keduanya bersahutan ketika Sehun semakin mendominasi pagutan liar itu. Tidak tinggal diam tangan tan Kai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja hijau Sehun. 

"Ahh… Jonginhhh…" Sehun tampak tidak dapat menahan desahannya kala tangan nakal Kai mengelus sesuatu yang menegang dibalik celananya. 

"Jan—nggh… Jangan disanahh Hunhh…" Sehun mulai mengelus kedua belah _butt_ Kai yang tampak sintal. 

"Tapi kamu menikmatinya sayanghh…" Kai mengigit bibir bawahnya yang tebal saat jari Sehun sudah bersarang didalam hole ketatnya. 

"Se—nghhh… Mhhh therehh!" Kai tidak dapat mengontrol desahannya saat jemari panjang Sehun menemukan titik kenikmatannya. 

Dan malam itu, suara desahan kembali saling bersahutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paginya…**

Suho hanya mampu memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Anggota tertua dan termuda di EXO membuat dancer utama mereka harus menahan sakit dibagian bawahnya dan membuat mereka berjalan seperti penguin. 

"Aku tidak bisa berkomentar banyak, biar manager hyung saja yang memarahi kalian," Ujarnya pasrah. Xiumin dengan baik hati menyodorkan kopi hangat kepada Suho. 

"Ya, biarkan dua mahluk mesum itu diceramahi manager hyung," Dukung Xiumin. Kris mendelik tajam kearah Xiumin. 

"Bukan hanya kami saja , Rusa kesayanganmu juga termasuk mahluk mesum Xiumin," Sahut Kris yang dibalas dengusan Xiumin. 

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, Aku dan Kai bisa mengatasinya Hyung, tenang saja," Ujar Yixing seraya tersenyum menenangkan. 

'_Yah, semoga saja. Salah apa aku tuhan mempunyai teman semesum mereka,' Batin Suho merana._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Okey, ini sequelnya dan jangan minta lanjutannya lagi, aku sampe sakit kepala bikin sequel ini *aLay*

Dan yang bingung hubungan HunKai sudah aku jelasin yah disini,jadi jangan bingung lagi, okeh?

Untuk yang review di fanfic sebelumnya terima kasih banyak *cium satu-satu* yang review di When were falln love, thank you very much *BOW* kalau gak karena kalian aku bakal gak ngelanjutin hehe.

Oke , last please support me w/ ur review

With Love,

Chaca Woo


End file.
